


Phénix de l'hiver

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] [The Winter Soldier] Bucky Barnes retrouve subitement la mémoire. Ses souvenirs déferlent sur lui, lui permettant d'abandonner le Winter Soldier amnésique et soumis pour renaître de ses cendres. /Marathon Faradien - Day 22/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phénix de l'hiver

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un petit texte sur Bucky (je l'aiiiiime trooop... pour ma santé mentale :3). Petit drabble d'une centaine de mots maximum.

Ses souvenirs, dont il fut si longtemps privé, lui revinrent soudain en rafale, comme une vague puissante s'écrasant contre un rocher. Il faillit tomber à la renverse sous la force du choc. Tout... il revoyait tout... à cet instant précis, le Winter Soldier se consuma entièrement sous la violence de ses émotions, et James Buchanan Barnes put renaître de ses cendres. Puissant et immortel, s'élevant au-dessus de son destin avec la même grâce et la même volonté qu'un Phénix – majestueux et déterminé comme un Phénix de l'hiver.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est pourri mais pour une fois je vais assumer totalement ma merde xD Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour comparer Bucky avec un phénix :x Enfin bref, je suis arrivée au stade où je ne me pose même plus la question de savoir si ça tourne rond ou pas dans ma tête, de toute façon :3
> 
> N'hésitez pas à reviewer ;)


End file.
